The Becoming
by moonlit reveries
Summary: How long does it take for a hero to turn into a villain? To what extent will a man go to win back the one he loves? How can one gain the world but not lose his soul? Welcome to the dark side of Soul Society. Ichigocentric definitely ichiruki
1. Theory of Natural Selection

_**Title:**__ The Becoming (a.k.a. The Eleven Laws of Soul Society V2)  
__**Rating:**__ T (Just to be safe)  
__**Genre:**__ Drama/Angst/Romance  
__**Characters:**__ Ichigo Kurosaki_

_**Summary:**__ How long does it take for a hero to turn into a villain? To what extent will a man go to win back the one he loves? How can one gain the world but not lose his soul? _

_**Author's Notes:**__ Salutations to everyone who has opened this fan fiction! This is my third multi-chapter bleach fan fiction. This is more Ichigo-centered compared to the previous two. I think this will also be a bit longer compared to the other two. It will have more than ten chappies with more than 3500 words per chappy. Hopefully, I can finish this in six months time. And I hope that you will support this fic!_

_**This is an edited version of The Eleven Laws of Soul Society. If you have read the first version of this fanfiction, the author recommends you to skim through the first two chapters after the prologue. However, the main plot is still the same. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Bleach! If I did then this story would not have been fan fiction._

_Without further ado,_

_a/n: Greetings! This is the first chapter of my Bleach fanfiction. All parts in 1__st__ person POV are a part of Ichigo's letter to Ichikyou. Some dialogues and essay not part of the letter will be separated by an HR line. The author will indicate the purpose of that in the beginning of each chapter._

_Moon-chan thanks __**ChevalierAirumel**__ for beta-ing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

* * *

_"It is the process by nature in which only the organisms best adapted to their environment tend to survive and transmit their genetic characteristics in increasing numbers to succeeding generations while those less adapted tend to be eliminated."_

_**Chapter One: **__**The Theory of Natural Selection**_

To Ichikyou, son of Kuchiki Rukia,

I will address to you as such to avoid misinterpretation, misconceptions, or any ill-meaning it could bring. I leave you this letter not in hopes that you will know the real story. Rather, I tell you this to let you decide for yourself what you should believe in. I write in a formal language (not in hopes to imitate Sir William Shakespeare) because the level of my formality will gradually decrease as I continue to write. I am an educator not a bard. My only hope for you is finish reading this letter.

I will begin my story neither the day I lost my mother nor the moment I met your mother. I will start with how I traded my name Ichigo Kurosaki, the humble math teacher, for Owarino Nozomi, the gallant warrior. And it cost no more than colour of my hair and the life of my dearest friend, Abarai Renji.

I was clueless when I arrived in Soul Society. I had no recollection of my previous endeavours. I was wondering aimlessly around the forest of the eightieth Rukongai of Soul Society, when I heard a couple of thugs following me. Thinking I was no match against such individuals, I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. And pretty soon, my _zorii_ ripped and I tripped. I crawled away but I was grabbed by the collar of my _kimono_. A man threw me to the ground like I was a rock for stone-skipping. I was more surprised when I saw that the person who threw me in the air was an old man. He looked like a weary old man; his stance slouched. He had loose skin and his wrinkles perfectly fitted where he smiled gleefully. _Kashira-sama_ (1)(what I soon called him) inspected if I was worthy to be taken in as a _kariru tsuwamono_.

I am not certain if you know what a _kariru tsuwamono _is. A _tsuwa_, as he is usually called, is a warrior for hire; a gladiator if you know what I mean. He takes part in a _shi no odori_ or dance of death. People would watch _tsuwas_ fight to death. And to be a _tsuwa_ in the eightieth district was indeed an honour as much as a struggle for any soul. And even though I did not like what I would become, I had to accept it. Otherwise, I would have died that very same day.

I continue on with my story. I was given a _katana_ and then taken to my quarters. I had been told that my roommate was Owarino Nozomi, the best among the _tsuwas_. A man introduced himself to me. At first I thought he was Owarino. This man I met was what could readily be described as a common street punk. He adorned his body with striking black tattoos. His stance clearly aired arrogance and his fiery red hair indicated only one thing: trouble. But later on, I found that this man was no random street punk; he was once a proud lieutenant of the sixth squad of the Court of Pure Souls. No one knew or cared about of his great reputation. This was, after all, the eightieth district of Soul Society.

"I take it from your stance that you're new here." He offered a handshake (which of course I 'gladly' rejected). "Touchy, eh? Well, the name's Abarai Renji. Guys here call me _Akai_.(2)"

I have have no idea why I had no recollection whatsoever of Renji. Despite that, something told me that I could trust the man with my life. And throughout the remainder of his life, he had proven himself worthy of a true friend and comrade. Though he lived no more than another six months, he had touched my life. He was my partner in crime. It was only a year after his death that I recalled who he really was. If Renji were still among the departed, he could have stopped my folly.

_Indeed, death was no man's ally; even for me._

Though he was a close acquaintance, his death never really made a dent in my afterlife. As a proposition, the death that really affects one's life is the one that he caused. If I may put it simply, the people I killed are the ones that affected me most. You may be surprised to hear this. Though I was the one that killed your father, his death is not the one that affected me most. Beleive it or not. It was Owarino Nozomi's death that 'touched' me most. I did not only take his life, but I took his name and almost everything from him (even his hair colour). The only thing I spared was his bloody unrecognizable corpse and his ragged kimono. It wasn't the first life I took, but it was the most merciless way I had snatched anyone's life.

It happened during my first days as a _tsuwa_. I was relieved when I was awakened by the opening of the sliding doors. Who knew what could have happened to me if I didn't. Even though the man that opened the door was a bit shorter than me and less frightening that Renji, he radiated a feel of dominance and mastery. His long auburn hair suggested that he could be a nobleman. His features were well-formed to the point one would say he was good-looking. My mouth was agape as he approached me. The man stood quietly looking at me from head to toe. I knew that he despised my very existence. He knew that I was favoured by _Kashira-sama_.

"Greetings, you must be the stray kitten _Kashira-sama_ picked up." He spoke with a hint of disgust. "You know, I despise insects like you. Though that old geezer might be hesitant in taking your life, I have no second thoughts."

As if by instinct, I flash stepped away from him. He pounced and threw me out in the open. It was to my surprise; however, I landed on my two feet and slid backwards. He reappeared a meter from me and drew out his _katana_. Without thinking, I too unsheathed my sword and blocked his attack. Using my karate skills I learned in grade school, I jabbed his face and I made a run for. I knew I lacked the experience and confidence to knock him out.

I found myself in quadrangle. The other _tsuwas_ gathered around leaving me and Nozomi at the centre of attention. I saw a glimpse of Renji. "Man, you've got to help me!" I shouted to him as if pleading for my life. He shook his head and mumbled that these were one of the things that I needed to do on my own. I thought it was hopeless. I fell on my knees admitting my fate. Yes, I, Ichigo Kurosaki was willing to accept defeat without even trying to win.

My attacker snickered like a maniac. "What's the matter? Don't you have the balls to protect your life?" I threw a glare as sharp as a dagger at him. He continued. "I apologize. I believe it is good manners to introduce yourself to the one who you will kill. I am Owarino Nozomi." Then, he held out his _katana_ and slid his finger down the blade. "_Kagayaku na Kagami, hikaru!(3)"_ he shouted. His katana illuminated almost hindering my vision. He glided towards me. I trusted my impulse and I was left with an injured left shoulder. I winced at the pain as his blade grazed through my shoulder blade. I immediately felt the loss of blood. I was losing to him. I hopped backwards and knelt to the ground.

"You're even worse than a gutless chicken." He chuckled resting his katana over his shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if your mom died because of your cowardliness."

At that instant, he drew the line. I wanted him to take back what he said to my mom. I gathered all my strength and struck as many blows as I could. But, I still couldn't get through his resolve. What was worse was that my sight was getting blurry. The large loss of blood had overcome my adrenaline rush. I needed to think fast if I wanted to survive. That was when I heard the whispers in my head.

_"Tell me, boy, has fear clouded you judgement so much that you can't fight back?"  
_

_"_Who are you?" Everything around me froze. An old man wearing a coat appeared standing atop a giant cleaver-like sword with a bandage on its handle. I looked at the man from head to toe. I knew that had met him somewhere, but I wasn't sure where. He jumped of the sword and took hold of it. I repeated my question. "Who the hell are you?"

_"The question is 'who are you?'"_ he replied with another question.

I found myself back to where I was; Owarino standing a meter from me. Then, something came over me. It felt like an impulse yet it felt like a desire. Without thinking, I swung my sword and shouted two words that were unfamiliar to me. "Getsuga Tensho" A slash of white light came from my sword. I was stunned by what had just happened. I saw a couple of drops of blood seep from his forehead. I stared at it. But, it wasn't enough to wash away what he said about my mom. I cut through his left shoulder. I never felt like that before.

_I wanted to see more blood._

When I was about to wipe of the blood from my katana, I saw that it had already taken a different shape. I was surprised how familiar-looking the sword was, but I was certain that it was the first time I had seen it. It had become the giant cleaver-like sword I had seen seconds ago. I clasped its handle with both my hands and tried to slice through Owarino. Our swords clash and went flying leaving me and Nozomi in a hand-to-hand battle. I jabbed his face. He kneed my abdomen and took out a knife under his kimono. I evaded his attacks by grabbing his wrist and then twisted his arm and took his knife. Now, I was the one in control. I was beginning to love every second of it.

I could have stopped there by aiming the knife at his throat. But why stop there? I stabbed his lower trunk and I punched him so many times in the face that my knuckles hurt. He stood wobbly but he still managed to insult me. Knowing I had the upper hand, I picked up my sword and blasted a Getsuga Tensho almost ripping him apart. He never failed to look at me with that much intent to kill; his eyes filled with hatred. And that same face still haunted me to this very day for I sometimes saw the images of him following me in the corridors of Court of Pure Souls.

I could have killed him without further ado. I did not. After my second Getsuga Tesho, I grabbed him by the neck. "Take back what you said about my mother." I grind my teeth. I took his sword and I stabbed him. It felt so fulfufilling; it still wasn't enough. He fell to the ground half dead. I jabbed repeatedly loosing count by the time I reached a hundred. By this time, my hands were completely covered in blood. I could not stop myself, not even when he stopped moving.

"Man, that's enough. The bastard's dead." I was brought back to reality when Renji tapped my shoulder. I cannot imagine what I could have done if he did not stop right there and then. When I had gotten a hold of myself, I shrieked at my blooded hands. I shook the corpse hoping that I could bring him back to life. I dug my face in soiled my hands.

"What have I done?" I shouted.

"It doesn't matter now." Renji replied. "He's dead."

"But, I killed him."

"Suck it up." He picked up my katana and handed it to me. "Nozomi," he continued. I knew I was the one he was referring to. "Kashira-sama wants to see you immediately."

I realized I had not yet introduced myself to him. "But, my name is not—"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" Before I could ask another question, the other tsuwas called me. "You shouldn't keep the master waiting." He smiled and left. I looked for him the entire week, but I could not find him. When we met, I had forgotten that he knew my real name. I was too preoccupied with my first shi no odori that time.

When I was summoned by Kashira-sama, I was afraid. I thought that he would execute me for killing his best warrior. I was prepared for the worse, but what happened was contrary to what I expected. When I entered Kashira-sama's quarters, he greeted me with a jolly smile and a sincere congratulation. He told me to sit and have a drink of tea.

"You killed that self-centred son of a bitch, right?" he began. "I could not expect less of you. I knew that from the moment I picked you up." He sipped. "You know what this means, right? You do realize your privileges as Owarino Nozomi."

I shook my head. "But sir, I am not Owarino Nozomi. My name is—"

"No, you are Owarino Nozomi.(4)" He cut me off. "When I die, you will inherit everything I own. You will follow my footsteps. You will be declared the most powerful of all warriors." He chuckled heartily. "But before anything else, please tell the errand boy to buy a brown dye for your hair. I don't want you standing out because of your hair."

He signalled me to leave. I bowed and left the room. I had other things to do that night. The house helpers set up the bonfire to cremate the late Nozomi. I requested I be the one to throw his body in the flames. I observed how the fire devoured his body. I uttered a silent prayer for his soul. The moment I threw the bloody kimono in the flames was the same time the name Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared in the flames. Believe it or not, I became another person just overnight... and every drop of blood spilled was worth it.

Life after that become boring for the next month. By morning, I was learning everything I can in the battlefield. In the afternoon, I was educating myself about all I need to know about Soul Society. And when darkness fell, I practice my Mathematics making sure that my skills won't dull. This was the routine day after day after day.

And Kashira-sama had been almost like a father to me. He spoiled like I was his only son. He gave me everything what I asked for and all just for a price. I just had to win for him. What trailed behind all of those wonderful things had an even greater price; one that I could not even imagine. And it was worth no less than the life of Abarai Renji. And indeed, no amount would be more sufficient for such a prize.

Coincidence or not, the day Renji died was the same day the world knew me as Owarino Nozomi. It was on by debut as _tsuwa_. It was my first _shi no odori_. Renji died in the battlefield and couldn't deserve any nobler death. It is my sincerest wish that he was born into a peace life. And I also hope that you, Ichikyou, will find a friend like that.

Renji's death happened during the climax of my first _shi no odori_. There were only two of us in ring of action against seven opponents. The crowd cheered. They shouted, "Spare no one." You cannot imagine how ready I was to face death yet again. But, Renji said that we would survive this. I slashed through one of the opponents and the crowd roared harder. I split another man. He dropped dead in front of me. The images of the deceased Owarino flashed before my eyes. I panicked. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my palms. I just wished everything would stop.

"Man, you've got to snap out of it." He shouted as he ran towards me. Seeing I was open, two opponents rushed towards me. In an effort to save me, Renji blocked one of the opponents. However, he failed to realize there was another one. A _katana_ was thrust into his stomach. He fell to the ground. The trauma had taken over me. I couldn't bear to lose my good friend. I stood up, clenched my sword, and lost myself.

The next thing I saw was a pile of lifeless bodies scattered over the arena. The name Owarino Nozomi echoed in the arena. They were rejoicing... for me. However, I wasn't. I ran towards Renji. I knelt beside him. I told to get up. The fight was over. We won. He just smiled and chuckled.

"There's nothing more that can be done." He panted. "This is fate... for you to live and me to die."

"What about Rukia?" I asked. I surprised to have mentioned her name though having idea who she was at that time. Her name lingered on my lips. However, I was cautious to say her name again. "Where is she?"

Renji laughed. "She's waiting for you." He paused. "She always has. Now, the fate of Soul Society rests in your hands." He dropped dead. I shook him hoping to revive him but to no avail. I stood up and uttered a silent prayer. I clasped my hands tighter. I lost not only a friend but a brother. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't anything like this happen again.

I grew stronger, drowning myself in riches, power, and fame. Eventually, the existence of Abarai Renji became no more than a dream. I did not seek to look for your mother. I was content. Not even a trace of Ichigo Kurosaki could be found. The day that I became known as Owarino Nozomi was the day Soul Society lost all hope of redemption. And maybe from the beginning, it was Renji's death that would my slow descent to hell. He could have stopped me. He would have.

_But, as you can see now, Ichikyou, I have already sentenced myself to hell._

_The death of Abarai Renji was all in vain._

_

* * *

_

a/n: That was the first chapter. Here are some of the meanings of numbered items in the chapter.

_*The definition of 'natural selection' was taken from answers(dot)com._

_(1) Kashira is master. So, Kashira-sama is kind of a title for the old man.  
(2)It translates to 'red'. I think it's a cool punky nickname for Renji._  
_(3)In English, it is 'bright mirror, shine!'_  
_(4)Owari no Nozomi, if I am not mistaken means last hope. This will be Ichigo's name in the coming chapters._

_If there are any hazy parts or any other unclear things discussed in this chapter, please do not hesitate to ask._

_Love lots,  
Moon-chan_


	2. Law of Inertia

_a/n: Moon-chan here. This is the second chapter of the fic. Enjoy! I thank __**ChevalierAirumel**__ for beta-ing._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach and its characters. Tite Kubo-sama owns it._

_**Some notes for this chapter:**_

_* The definition of Newton's first law of motion came from Wikipedia.  
(1) hakama and gi are the normal shinigami attire and waraji are the Japanese socks  
__(2) uwagi is the captain's vest  
(3) jinbei is a summer attire that has the same function as pajamas. It is usually worn by men.  
(4) 'The number one warrior' would be said something like 'Ichiban ga tsuwamono'. That's the reason Ichigo said that.  
(5) The yukata is a casual kimono. It's the one worn by women when they go summer festivals and such.  
(6) Bakemono is monster in Japanese. _

_Without further ado, I give you the second chapter._

* * *

_"A body continues to maintain its state of rest or of uniform motion unless acted upon by an external unbalanced force."_

_**Chapter Two: **__**Law of Inertia**_

_The following is an excerpt from a historical play a few years before the letter was written. This part is most appropriate to describe the situation of that time._

After the death of Commander-General Yamamoto, a young ambitious man took the departed general's place. This young man vowed to look over Soul Society and protect it from harm. His first few years proved that he was indeed capable of surpassing Yamamoto's accomplishments. He was wiser and definitely more skilful. These first years were considered the Golden Age of Soul Society. However, like all great men, he soon became intoxicated with the power at his disposal. Having such power, he feared that people might snatch it away from him. Afraid that his fear might become reality, he hid himself in the comforts of his fortress, the Court of Pure Souls. Soul Society soon fell into chaos without their guiding leader.

Soon, what the young general feared most happened. An old seer came to him one day and told him of the boy that would kill him, take his place and rule over Soul Society. Prophecy spoke of the boy as the one who would bring peace and order back to soul society. He would stand blameless in character. His bravery would even put the lion to shame and his feats would impress even the highest authority in the land. However, until the last minute his identity will be unknown.

Prophecy reveals that he will emerge from the lowest of all low during the time of famine and poverty. He would appear when society has plunged to its lowest, when crimes were prevalent, and when Soul Society is at the brink of its destruction. It would be a time of chaos and instability. Yes, it is indeed a time when people needed a hero most. He would come into soul society as an exile. However, he will rise into the ranks and gain power far greater the any man in Soul Society. No one in the court of Pure Souls would fail to experience his entry. He will claim his title as the one sent by the gods to deliver Soul Society.

In response to this, the young general decided to hold matches in the eightieth district of Soul Society such that whoever wins those matches will immediately be executed. After ten years, no boy of prophecy emerged. Nonetheless, the gears of destiny were turning. The young general knew his executioner was out there somewhere. And as the wise old Jedi said, "Fear is the path to the dark side." However, this time, there would be no hope of redemption. The young general knew he was condemned to death.

Years passed. Unlike the general, the people no longer believed of the coming of the prophesized boy. But, they too they were condemned to death. They knew what they had to face. Already they had to struggle for on their own just to survive. Soul Society had plunged into poverty and crime soared. The end of the Golden age of Soul Society had paved the way for dark ages and the general soon became known as the protector of the dark end of Soul Society.

* * *

I was at the the top of my game. I grew into the reputation long been established by the previous Owarino; fearless, skilful, talented, cunning, and merciless. I had become a person all men feared. I spared none of his enemies. I drowned myself in the crowd's cheer and intoxicated myself in my comrades praises. No man could ask for anything more.

Of course, riches followed after fame. _Kashira-sama_ favoured me. The old man pampered me with sake, clothes, and everything a person could ever want. I was really on the top of the world. There was nothing more that I could ask for. I no longer paid my respects to the person who saved my life, Abarai Renji. Even his essence no longer lingered at the back of my mind.

However, too much of a good thing cannot last that long. And it was when I least expected when everything I had was taken away from me. Correction, I was just forced to return everything that I borrowed.

Every month, I and a few _tsuwa_s would accompany Kashira-_sama_ to the seventieth district to buy weapons and new clothes. We would travel for a week and stay in the district for two days before returning home. It was during one of those monthly voyages that the life I became accustomed with was gone forever. It was already late afternoon that time and the group was nearing the end of the eightieth district, when a platoon of shinigamis blocked our path.

The old man thought it was just some kind of check point to make sure that there were no smuggled good was on board. But, my instincts told me something was wrong. As soon as Kashira-_sama_ got off the stage coach we were riding, I took hold of all the money and valuables I could put in my pockets. I secured my sword and observed the shinigamis that stopped our ride. There were about ten of them all wearing black _hakamas_, _gi_, and _waraji_. (1) I was not able to see all of them but I could tell which of them were the superiors and the subordinates.

The lesser of the two superiors was a white-haired boy probably no older than a high school student. He carried a _katana_ on his back and wore a white _uwagi_ (2) with a kanji 'ten' on its back. While the other was a small woman with black hair. She kept her _katana_ on her side and wore a wooden block on her arm. Written on the block was the kanji 'one'. I was not ignorant to not know who those two people are. The child was Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth squad and the woman was the lieutenant of the first squad, Rukia Kuchiki. They were two of the most powerful people in Soul Society.

"Sir," Hitsugaya-taicho said. "We have reason to believe that you have in your care is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a dangerous man and our intelligence report says he plans to kill the general. You may show your sincerest cooperation by surrendering him to us. However," The child captain unsheathed his sword and placed it on the old man's throat. "If you do not hand him over to us, I'm afraid we have to charge you of treason. And as decreed by the general, all traitors shall immediately be executed."

"I don't know of any Ichigo Kurosaki." The old man begged for his life. Without hesitation, Hitsugaya slit the man's throat. The entire stage coach panicked but the shinigamis remained attentive. They rounded up the tsuwas including me and forced us into a straight line. Hitsugaya frowned in a corner seemingly disappointed with the old man. The woman now did all the talking.

"Well," she began in a dark tone. "I assume the old man knew nothing. However, one of you might be good friend of this Ichigo person." No one responded. The woman cleared her throat. "Speak up. Anyone here that could tell me anything about Ichigo Kurosaki will be spared. I am certain that is not an offer you can't resist." Still no response. "Fine, this is the last chance. I'll ask you one by one and if you don't answer, you know what will happen." She grinned.

Rukia Kuchiki began with the farthest warrior from me. And after giving the lieutenant a useless remark, she struck him down. The poor man was literally split in half as blood spattered everywhere. The person beside him pleaded for his life. Rukia took out her sword again and this time beheaded the man. The headless corpse fell to the ground. Another pool of blood formed. "So, who's next?"

Finally, the lieutenant thrust her katana into the torso of the man beside me. The man's lifeless body fell to the ground. I watched in shock as the image of the lifeless Nozomi flashed before my very eyes. More visions of corpses crossed my mind. I was at the verge of breaking down when the woman called me back to reality. Another image formed in my mind. It was Rukia Kuchiki. I gave the woman a puzzled look. The woman raised a brow.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Impossible ma'am."

"Well, do you know an Ichigo Kurosaki?"

My knees were probaly shaking. I was no match for a woman like that. I was stuttering. Though I was almost twice her height, I felt like she could squish me just by her presence. It was a mistaken to accidentally made eye contact with her. It was only then did I recall something from my high school days. Rukia Kuchiki was the name of my classmate. She and this woman was the same. Another movie played in my mind: passionate kisses, warm caresses, and ecstatic moments with the same woman. I needed to stop these images.

"Let me ask you again." She said. "Do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?"

There was an unmistakable passing of looks between us. And somehow, I completely understood what the woman was trying to do. Without provocation, I drew a shinigami's sword and threatened to kill anyone that would get in my way. I had enough sense to injure first the white-haired captain. I took down the other shinigamis by cutting at least one of their limbs. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and I tried not to look back.

I had to stop when I reached what appeared to be the end of the road. It was a cliff and beyond the cliff was an infinite desert wasteland with no sign of life as far as the eye could see. I turned around. I was between the devil and the deep blue sea. I saw her standing before him. She held the bloody katana with her bloody hands. I gazed at her. I just could not find the right words to say.

"What are you waiting for?" she said flatly. "Hurry up and go before I change my mind."

"The thing you did back there," I said. "You killed those people! You would never—"

"Ten years is a long time... even for a shinigami."

"But, you killed those people!"

"Why?" she took a step closer. "Were you any different?"

I took a step back and accidentally slipped and rolled down the cliff. I managed to grab on to a tree branch. I heard their conversation. Whether or not she knew I was there, I do not know.

Rukia Kuchiki wiped the blood of her katana, still showing no emotion as she returned it back into its sheath. After few seconds, Hitsugaya Toshiro appeared tending the wound I gave him. He coughed to catch the attention of his superior, "You let him go. What if he's the one that the prophecy speaks of? If the general found out about you just did, I'm sure he would be very angry."

"I assure you, captain, he is not the one." She replied. Whether she was lying or telling the truth no one would know, not even Hitsugya. He dared not contend her. She was, after all, the wife of the general. "But, why did you spare him and only him? What made him different from the others?"

"I have my complete trust in you, captain." She paused. "I pray that you would not share this with anyone." She scanned her area to make sure no one but the young captain was present. "He saved my life... I have saved his. Now, we are even."

Knowing that I would die in either situation, I chose the slow and painful death. Hopefully, I could reach the other end of the desert before I die.

The desert was no man's paradise. I now knew that from experience. When it was hot, it was scorching. When it was cold, it was freezing. I really had no idea how many days I was in that wretched place. Without food and water, my body finally gave up and he collapsed on the cracked earth. I was about to die when I felt something cold and flowing that dripped. I got up on my feet followed a trail of the heaven given water.

With all the energy I could muster, I ran after a pair of horses carrying what appeared to be a bag of cool and refreshing water. I was so relieved that the horses were not accompanied by humans. I jumped on one of their backs and drank all the water in its sack. Though it wasn't enough to quench the thirst, I knew that these beasts of burden would take me to a nearby reservoir. And of course, I couldn't be more right.

I found myself at some sort well and with some grazing animals. I splashed my head into the well quenching all my thirst. I could have drunk all the water in the well, if I wasn't disturbed by a noise. A pair of thugs was threatening a young dark haired boy wearing a maize coloured _jinbei_. (3) The men were accusing the boy of stealing their horses. I, being Ichigo Kurosaki, intervened.

"Hey guys," I shouted as I slapped the steeds. "Are these yours?" The pair of animals ran into the open desert. The two thugs ran after their horses.

"Thanks, mister." The child bowed.

"Don't mention it, kid." I replied scratching my head. The boy was familiar to me. Unlike the other times, I knew that I had met the boy somewhere. What was the name? _Hanarou? Hatarou? Natarou?_ I was certain that the boy's name had a kanji 'flower'. I coughed. I just had to ask the boy his name. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Hanatarou Yamada." The boy bowed again. "And you, sir?"

"Ichi—I mean the number one _kariru tsuwamono_ in the eightieth district, Nozomi Owarino!" (4) I said with a proud pose while hoping that the boy would not recognize who I truly was. Though I remembered Hanatarou to be a kind boy, I could help but doubt the child's innocence. He might be conspiring to capture me. Hopefully, depending only on the fact that I changed my hair colour would be enough to hide my real identity.

"Sugoi!" Hanatarou awed. "Ichimaru-_sama_ sometimes watches those fights. Follow me. I must introduce you to him." The former seventh seated officer dragged me and led me to a set of nearby tents. Before we could reach the apparent master of the household we bumped into an endowed strawberry-blonde woman in a loosely tied blue _yukata_. (5) As soon as she saw me, the fruit tray she was holding fell to the ground. I had to know her. Why else would she react that way? If I wasn't mistaken, she was once the vice-captain of the tenth squad. A name popped out of my head: Rangiku Matsumoto.

"I don't believe it!" Matsumoto shouted and hugged the surprised me. "Gin will definitely be pleased to see you." Gin? Who the hell was Gin? I reflected a little. Gin, as in Gin Ichimaru, the accomplice of Sosuke Aizen, thief of the Orb of Destruction and the one who plotted to destroy Karakura town? I felt that I forced myself into a corner. I knew he was no match for the former third squad captain. Perhaps, it would have been better if I just died in the desert.

Though Hanatarou could not believe that I was indeed Ichigo Kurosaki, I finally revealed my true identity. I had no choice but to reveal to him anyway. The two former seated formers where so excited that they dragged me through the tents and ogled over me like I was some long lost puppy. They commented everything about me, from my new hair to my poor choice of clothing. They stopped (and I was so glad) when a silver-haired man stood before us.

"Ah, Kurosaki-_san_," the man greeted. "Pleasant seeing 'yah here in the desert."

I was taken aback. I had pretty much recalled the very thing I needed to know about the man. I gulped. I anticipated that Ichimaru would draw out his sword and pierce the hell out of me. I was surprised when the former captain offered me a handshake.

"Yah' lookin' at me like I'm some sorta _bakemono_." (6) The silver-haired man laughed. "I think 'mah wife here hasn't told 'yah what's goin' on in Rukongai. Have you, Rangiku-chan?" The woman shook and head. "Then," Gin smiled. "Let's be gettin' inside for some cool _oolong_ tea or maybe some _sake_. A sand storm's comin' pretty soon, 'yah know." I bowed in gratitude and proceeded into the tent.

"What have yah' learned so far?" the former captain said after a sip.

"I know so far that after General Yamamoto's death, a new general took over Soul Society. He managed to solve the overgrowing hollow problem and he got crazy with his power and... That's pretty much about it."

"I see." He paused. "Rangiku-_chan_, would you close the door please?" Ichimaru's wife closed the curtain of the tent after she and Hanatarou left.

"What I am about to tell 'yah is going to be hard to accept." The silver-haired man continued.

"Ten years ago, after the Great War, yah' were heavily wounded. The fourth squad had no choice but to send yah' back to your world but of course there were 'complications'. Anyways, with the death of the general, Soul Society was in shams. The rest of the captains, including me elected a new leader. And as the many privileges of the general, he married the adoptive sister of the Kuchiki noble."

"And who was the new general?" I asked. "Do I know him?"

"With great power comes great wantin' for it more." Gin ignored the my question. "He became 'fraid of someone grabbin' the power from him. Then a seer went comin' to him one day and told him that someone was destined to take his place. He panicked. Yah' should have seen the look on his face. There were a lot of executions in the followin' months. Many us didn't like wha' he did. Many left him, including me."

"Maybe I am the one to stop him!" I said angrily. There was a string in my heart when I heard that Rukia was married to the general. "I cannot forgive him for what he did. He has no right to go on killing other people! He can't just go on marrying people as he pleases. I'll stop him myself!"

"I warnin' yah'. Though your intentions may appear to be good, I can assure yah' that no man is one hundred percent selfless. So, what do yah' wanna have after killin' the general? Yah' should know, this ain't no game, kid...coz' when yah' go down that way, yah' can't turn back. It's a one way trip to hell. I'm telling 'yah. I learned it the hard way."

"What makes you think I want to gain something?" I replied surprised with Gin's advice. "I would never—

"Ain't sayin' yah' are but, mind yah' a stone falling down a cliff can't stop itself. We ain't in some shonen manga anymore. I think yah' should start thinkin' about the consequences of your actions." Nozomi looked at Ichimaru Gin in despise. The captain just smiled. "I betcha thinkin' I'm the bad guy. I'm only tellin' yah' this 'coz I want mah' family to live. My little girl has her whole life ahead of her. I don't wancha to doin' anythin' stupid. But I ain't stoppin' yah'. It's your life, after all."

"You know what?" I shouted back. "Maybe I'm the one that's going to stop the man. Maybe that's the reason I survived. Renji was right. It is my destiny to stop him. I will never forgive him for turning Rukia into this killing machine. I'm going."

"Very well," Ichimaru replied removing his hands of the sleeves. "Take one of the stallions with yah' and do what yah' think yah' gotta do." I bowed and left the tent. I prepared to set off for my next journey. But, there was something bothering me. Why didn't Ichimaru answer who the general was?

"Ichigo-_san_," Hanatarou caught with me just as he was about to leave. NI took a glance at the boy at grunted implying I was all ears with whatever the boy had to say.

"I wish to accompany on your journey." Hanatarou knelt down. "I have already asked permission from Rangiku-_dono_. So, please take me with you. I promise that I won't be a burden to Ichigo-_san_. I really do want to help!"

I scratched my head. I cleared my throat. "First of all, it's Nozomi Owarino. I don't call myself Ichigo Kurosaki anymore. Second, who the hell is this general? He has some nerve if he thinks he can tame Rukia. No offense in Rukia's part." The _Nisshoku_ waited for Yamada to answer.

The fourth squad seated officer laughed after realizing his silence. He scratched his temple and replied, "It won't matter in the end. You'll kick his butt anyway, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed. By this time, I was beginning to wonder why two men refused to give away the general's identity to him. Was it forbidden, but even then Yamada had no reason to hide from me (though Ichimaru he could forgive) the identity of the general. Could it be possible that all the people were conspiring to kill me? Were they all following the general's orders? Why did the general what me dead? A single question led to more questions. However, it boiled down to the million dollar question.

Who exactly was the general and what relationship did he have with me as Ichigo Kurosaki?

_

* * *

_

a/n: People, please review! It inspires Moon-chan to write more. I don't care if you tell me how bad you think my fic is (because it will tell me what areas I should improve in). So, drag that mousey to the lower left corner and click!

_**FYI, the general is NOT an OC. He is a character we all know... and maybe even cherish.**_

_Randomness: I can't wait for the next bleach movie entitled 'Goodbye, Rukia: Fade to Black'. People say it's something ichiruki fans should not miss! There already a lot of trailers on youtube and...wah. The way Ichigo screamed Rukia's name; I think he was on the verge of crying. The movie will be showing on Dec. 13. I can't wait! Too bad though, I have to wait for the release of the DVD and it will take like a year before I can watch it! _**:'( **


	3. Additive Property of Equality

_a/n: This is the third chapter. I hope that you enjoy this fiction. Thanks again __**ChevalierAirumel **__for beta-ing. I could not have done this fic without you. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!_

* * *

For any real numbers _a_, _b_, and _c_, if _a_ = _b_, then _a_ + _c_ = _b_ + _c_.

_**Chapter Three: **__**The Additive Property of Equality**_

_For the benefit of the reader, a brief dialogue is presented to give a background regarding the events concerned in the letter of Ichigo to Ichikyou. The dialogues appear in chronological order with respect to the storyline._

"Rukia, did you specifically follow what I told you to do?"

"Of course, my lord. I have done exactly what you ordered."

"Very well, I have already given you instructions what to do next."

"General, with all due respect, are you certain that Ichigo Kurosaki will not see through this?"

"Definitely, why Rukia, do you think he will do something I will not expect?"

"No, it's just that—"

"Do you doubt me? I can predict him just as I can foresee that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west."

"But, what if I betray you?"

"As I told you, Rukia, everything about him, even the lives he influences, is taken into account. Have I gotten rid of your uncertainties, dear woman?"

"No, I never doubted you for a second. By the way, Ichikyou-kun wishes to see you."

"My son? Then, send him in immediately."

"Yes, I shall. My lord, I will be leave for the seventieth district in an hour."

"I trust that you will not fail."

* * *

I don't know if you've been to the seventieth district moreover walked through the crowded streets of the seventieth district. When I was there, I swore that not even a pin could fit through the crowds. Hanatarou Yamada followed closely while dragging the horse. The alleys had not only people of all walks of life (or death) but also every possible thing that could be sold. From food and clothing to jewelleries and weapons, the place had it all. All sorts of noises, from sales talking to curses, blended into some sort of buzz. The seventieth district was indeed the centre of trade and industry in Soul Society.

I, Nozomi Owarino hurdled through the busy alleys. We were looking for an inn or a place to somewhere we could stay for the night. However, I stopped dead in my tracks when I caught a glimpse of a woman with short black hair. I knew immediately who the woman was. Without second thoughts, I rushed against the crowd and even climbed a few stalls where it was necessary. Instinctively, I separated her reiatsu from the rest of the crowd and followed her, corner after alley after boulevard. I ran after her from the sixty-ninth through the sixty-first district. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and as much as the crowd allowed me. Finally, I was lead into maze of empty pathways.

Of course, though I had thrown away the name of Kurosaki Ichigo, I was still him. And you know, Ichigo Kurosaki would everything in his power to catch up with her.

"Rukia, wait." I shouted seeing the woman turn around and run away. I was so surprised to feel a panic in my voice.

I followed her, ignoring the fact that I had already lost my way back to Hanatarou. I walked faster. She started running. I took flash steps. But, she suddenly disappeared. I looked around me. She was gone. I swore and turned around making my way back to the marketplace. She stood there looking straight at me with a calm and cold stare. I gulped. I remembered her promise not to spare me the next time we met thought she wasn't going to spare me this time. So I was prepared myself for the worst.

"Why are you following me?" she said unruffled.

Rukia took a step closer to me and I took a step back. As I reached for my trusty katana, the woman grinned and circled around me like I was some prey she was ready to devour. I gulped again. I had learned by heart that this woman had a lot of tricks up her sleeve. For all I knew, she might have premeditated this 'chance meeting' all along. I mouthed few words but they could not even get pass my throat. I stood before her mumbling nothing, feeling like an idiot.

"What's the matter, did the cat get your tongue?" she raised a brow implying that she was not amused.

"So, you're married now, huh?" I was hoping that I found the right words to say.

"I have a son." She replied. But before I could even say anything, Rukia continued. "The general is his father." Her tone was ambiguous. Not even I could possibly tell if it she was telling a lie or truth. She coughed and looked away from me. "What do you want from me? Do you want revenge for my killing those friends of yours or do you want to surrender yourself to the General?"

"Rukia, you don't have to go back to the general." I replied. There was unexplainable feeling brewing within me. I wanted the shinigami to run away with me. I wanted Rukia back to the way I remembered her to be. To be honest, I really wanted to protect her. "You can take your son and come with me. You don't have to kill. I know this isn't the life you want, Rukia. Come with me. Let us return society to how t should be." She looked reluctant. I continued persuading her. "I don't care why you married him. It wasn't your choice, right? Come away with me. Start your life all over again."

"Ichigo," she said coldly. "What makes you so sure that I did not marry him out of freewill? What makes you certain that I am not content with my life?"

"Why?" It was the only thing I could say.

"Because it is what it is. It's just the way things are."

"Why?" I repeated. I could no longer find any other word to say.

I cannot fully describe to you how shattered my heart was when she answered my question. Never could I imagine Rukia Kuchiki having reciprocated feelings with anyone (despite the fact that she did imply of her feelings for me once). Over and above that, she married a man I had never heard of in my entire life. I could not imagine anyone winning the heart of Kuchiki Rukia. (Even I had a hard time believe that your mother really did fall in love with me) And now, here was Rukia doing everything for her husband even if it meant killing. How was the general able to accomplice such a feat? I was falling apart infinitely many times from the inside.

Rukia started moving again. "Rukia!" I screamed her name pleading to return to me. Though I wish not to identify it as love, I felt it a need to always keep her out of harm's way. I consider it as something encoded in my genes. I had this impulse to make protect her, even if it is protecting from herself. For her, to marry a man that she barely knew, is in itself a contradiction.

I was chasing her again. The memory of how she ran away from me has always been a trauma. I was panicking. I did not want her turning her back to me. I ran after her again through the crowded streets shouting out her name. However, my voice just could not reach her. She had kept her distance from me. I wondered, was she so afraid of the general that she refused to talk to me or was it simply because she could not care less of my existence?

I saw your mother stop running again. She looked at me with her ever-piercing violet eyes, as if to tell me to follow her. I ignored her silent plea and ran towards her stretching out my hand. Just when I was a meter away from her, huge wooden doors slowly hid the sight of your mother. I realized that I was at boundary of the sixtieth and fifty-ninth districts. I was at brink of taking down that giant gate, but I was relieved that I had enough sense not to.

I watched the doors of the sixtieth district shut on me like I was no more than a mere street rat. I shouted your mother's name at the top of my lungs hoping that I could reach her, but to no avail. I made my way back to Hanatarou. I search for his reiatsu. You have no idea how relieved I was when I found him. He was resting by a bench near an inn. He proudly told me that he found a decent place where we could spend the night. I consented, knowing I could do nothing more about Rukia that day.

When I told Hanatarou of the chance meeting with Rukia, I was surprised that he advised me not to follow her. He told that it was impossible to get through the gates of the sixtieth district without permit from the Court of Pure Souls, and that I should be content to set up a life here. He suggested to me that I should be a merchant. Though I was no longer Kurosaki Ichigo, I believed that it was still my duty to look after the best interest of Rukia. I felt obliged to save her from her apparent misery. Of course, I was the one who thought she was in misery.

Feeling hopeless, I placed my hands in pockets. That was when I realized that I had a few valuables in possession. I knew they would amount to at least a few million ryo; enough for me to start a new life. But, I didn't want a new life. I wanted to win your mother back. I knew I couldn't just stand there. Or at the very least, I wanted to know why she married the general.

However, I told no one of my plans. I knew that if they found out what I wanted to do, they would have tried to stop me. The following day, we immediately looked for a decent place to live. Though it took us almost noon to find a suitable house, it was perfect. Somehow I was more certain that would be able to get past the gates of the sixtieth district in less than a year. It was not a simple house, being at least two times larger than the one I lived in when I was alive. I bought myself two maids, a cook, and a couple of bodyguards.

I could not describe my surprise when I went to buy my new slaves. It took me about a minute or so to realize that I knew two of the bodyguards I bought. I stared at them. One was a bald man with a bad mouth (even worse than Renji). The other had a more elegant way of speaking. (I thought he was gay.) As you might have guessed, these people were none other than Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. They were former seated officers of the eleventh squad.

Throughout my stay in the sixty-fourth district, they had really been nothing but helpful. When I set up my business, they got rid of most of my competitors. And they also cleaned some of the messes I got into. I would say that I could not have left that district if it weren't for them.

Anyway, after buying the manpower I needed, I found out that I had only half of the money I originally had. I knew very well that this money could not support a decent business. Desperation indeed induces miracles, if I could consider those gifts from a divine being.

It was Yumichika and Ikkaku that told me what business I should start. I did not want their idea at first but desperation pushes a man to nearer the blade. As Ikkaku always said, "When you're desperate, nothing is right or wrong." Every time I thought of Rukia made me more agitated. My mind keeps telling that I had to do something about her current state as soon as possible. And by that time, I had lost all reason. I didn't care what would become of me. Ichimaru Gin was right; I did not want to save the world. I just wanted to save Rukia. I did not care how I'd get her, but I would. When you have the money, power, and the time, you can do anything.

My business jump-started in no time. As soon as the first shipment of my goods came, money came in like water flooding the river for I sold items at a far lower price than any other establishment. Almost everybody in town bought it from me. I will not hide the fact that the commodities I sold were untaxed (i.e. smuggled). However, I prefered to call it untaxed. If I had not done that, I would not have been able to buy the permit to cross the gate to the sixtieth district.

Making the long story short, by the end of six months, the original money I had increased ten-fold. Sure, Ikkaku and Yumichika had to slit a few throats. It was all right. The people they killed were playing dirty. That was the justice they deserved. And after all, as Ikkaku said, "They were just unlucky."

By this time, I was also a few steps away from buying the permit to enter the fifty-ninth district. It was to be sold in an auction. The starting price was high. And, I knew it would go higher. I needed to get that permit, by hook or by crook. I had to make sure it was well in my grasp. And I knew there was no other way but to get rid of some competition. They were about five of them. Ikkaku and Yumichika helped me get rid of them, of course.

Now, if there was one person I enjoyed killing most, it was Tonda Tsuchi. He would have won the permit if I was not as obsessive as I was in getting it. I secretly visited him one night. I can remember it clearly. It was a moonless and starless evening. It was literally as black as the night. The only thing that lighted my path was a small lantern capable of all brightening small radius. I clenched my katana tightly. When I was near his property, I blew out my lantern's light. I sneaked inside his quarters.

During my months as tsuwa, I had taught myself to see in the dark. I saw the outline of my victim and I drew my katana. Just as I was about to slash him, he lit a candle. You cannot imagine the look on my face when I was caught red-handed. I thought that he would counter attack. So, I was very surprised when pleaded for his life like a gutless hen. But, what surprised me even more was I loved how he begged. I had never seen anyone beg for his life that way.

When I was battling as a tsuwa, I have never seen anyone plead for their life per se. I could only take a glimpse of their eyes as if hoping that I would not kill them. I don't know. There must be something angelic about the way I look because even at their last breath, they actually believed that I wouldn't kill them*. And this Tonda Tsuchi fed my all powerful feeling and how I was the holder of his life.

The man bargained with me all that he had and I consented. He gave me half of his money and cried, "For heaven's sake, leave me alone. I just want to see my daughter on the other side of the gate." I knew that he would do anything just to get that permit. I could not let that happen. I needed that permit much more than anybody. So, I took out my katana and I pointed it to his throat. And he squealed like a little girl.

"I'm sorry." I just said. "I can't let you have it." With that, I pierced through his vocal box. Blood spattered everywhere. I did not feel ounce of pity. This man stood between me and your mother. I vowed that no entity would stand between me and Rukia Kuchiki. Coincidence or not, after I finished the man, rain started pouring washing away my crimes. It was as if the gods knew my intentions were out of selfless love.

Finishing off another of my competitors was a breeze. I basically just went in and went out of their mansions. I got home late that night all soaking wet while Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived even before it rained. We spent the rest of the night drowning ourselves with warm sake. I knew Rukia was well within my reach.

The day of the auction finally came. I woke up that day with an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I felt as if something terrible was going to happen in the auction. I took precaution and brought my katana underneath my elegant silken kimono. Hanatarou, Ikkaku, and Yumichika came with me, but still I had to be careful. Many people were desperate in getting that permit; perhaps far more desperate than me.

"But, they wouldn't dare go that far." Hanatarou said. If only he knew what I had done. I figured that it was best to keep from this boy the goings-on in this business as I wished not to involve Hanatarou in my wild goose chase of your mother. Hanatarou is a boy with a very promising future. If he were born earlier, he could have become a lieutenant in no time.

The starting bid was high. And it kept going higher as expected. I was confident. By the time the bid rose to triple its starting bid, I joined the game and raised it to more than five times. The crowd became silent. Going once. Going twice. Sold. The permit was mine. I rushed up the podium more than eager to claim my prize. In my excitement, I almost flash stepped. My heart was fluttering. I could hardly contain my happiness.

Just as they were presenting me the permit, a large blast tore open the ceiling. A couple of bandits were doing a heist! They knocked out half of the bidders in less than a minute. The thieves grabbed all the loot they could possibly hold, including the permit. I was mortified. I was so close to Rukia. These robbers dared to mess with me. I took out my zanpaktou and called out Zangetsu.

I ripped apart the man holding the permit. Then I took the rest of the robbers down. I did not spare none of them; not a single one. I hid the permit inside my robe. I was a step closer to Rukia. I will always remember that day as both the day of hope and the day of doom. Those days were indeed very dark, but they were not the darkest. I had lost count of the people I killed by that time, but I couldn't care less.

The general will pay for what he had done to Rukia. He would pay dearly and his life would just be the down payment.

* * *

"My lord, it is done."

"I could expect no less from my wife, Rukia."

"Did he get the permit to enter the fifty-ninth district?"

"Yes, General. He is entering the said district as we speak."

"Was there any problem encountered during the operation?"

"Just a couple of bandits trying to steal from the auction, but Ichigo Kurosaki took care of them."

"Tell me, how did he respond when you came into contact with him?"

"He did not take it very well."

"I see, as expected."

"Is there anything else of your concern, my lord?"

"You know, Ichikyou is growing up to be a very fine boy."

"Just like his father?"

"Yes...just like his father."

* * *

_a/n: Phew! That was the third chapter. What do you think? Moon-chan is open to any comment, suggestions and violent reactions. Moon-chan will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible...depending on the number of reviews. Hehehehe. Just Kidding! _**8D**

**_Rants:_** _Moon-chan is excited about the latest bleach movie. Though she hasn't watch it yet, she has already read the summary. She is already tingling with joy. And she has seen the hugging part of Ichigo and Rukia. And she also found out that Tite Kubo-sama has been very involved in the script writing. And I quote from Wiki, "The movie ties into the main manga storyline." IchiRuki forever. In your face, IchiHime fans! Gosh, I am such a fan girl.  
_  
**_NOTES_**  
*_ This dialogue is taken from an episode in CSI Las Vegas_

_**Happy Holidays guys!!!**_

_Love lots,  
Moon-chan_


End file.
